


And there they twitch.

by Comploof



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: A vent story, Animal Abuse, But I really need a place to vent, I know cannon peter wouldn't ever do this, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Mentioned Skip Westcott, Past Sexual Abuse, Peter Parker Angst, Peter Parker Has Issues, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter Parker is still a hero, Peter really needs a hug, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, just not a good one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28117368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comploof/pseuds/Comploof
Summary: Peter Parker was a hero.Key term, “Was”.Hero’s don’t do things like these. Hero’s don’t end the lives of defenseless, or the lives of the innocent- let alone the lives of little creatures for his own gain.Despite having the title of “Super Hero”, he felt like his power had been ripped away from him at an age too young to understand.So he resorted to taking that power away from things that also couldn’t defend themselves, just like younger Peter had happen to him.
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 10





	And there they twitch.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is the first fanfic I've written, and disclaimer, it's purely to vent. I find comfort in playing as Peter Parker, as he makes me feel safe. So this story is simply a story made by me, in an attempt to put my feelings out there without harming anybody. Peter Parker, in this case, has things happen to him (And he does some things) that he feels terrible guilt about.
> 
> Having said that, this story deals with animal abuse, sexual abuse, and the death of animals. I know that the story isn't that sweet and happy but I just really need a place to vent, and this is the way I can (As I am without therapy at the moment.)
> 
> I can't see Cannon Peter Parker doing any of this, so again, this is just a way of putting my feelings out there without hurting anything again.

Peter Parker was a happy kid. Very happy. He had friends in school, even though Mr. Stark wanted him to make some more. But he was also a hero. A friendly neighborhood spider-man, some may say. And he did love that title. He loved it to bits, because it made him feel worthy to be a mutant. He was putting his powers to good use.

But right now, the super-hero was in school. Just like any other 16 year old would be. He was at lunch, sitting with his friends. Today was Friday, the last day of school before fall break. Peter had made a plan with a teacher he liked. They both agreed to let Peter take home the class pet for the break, because Peter seemed to really want to. 

He just seemed like he wanted to watch over the pet, and his Aunt May also agreed to it, despite what happened last time he took a pet home.

A few years back (Before he was Spider-Man), he had done the same with a hamster that his middle school class had. He took it home over a break, and it had died in his care. Peter said that it had died when it was running on it’s little wheel, and he seemed too distraught to talk anymore about it.

But Aunt May believed that he was better from that incident, that he wouldn’t be scared of it dying in his care again. Because he was in high school now, almost a Junior. 

“I can probably come over sometime next week, dude, didn’t you say you found a.. A what again?” Peter asked Ned, sitting across from him at the lunch table with his mouth half full from a sandwich. 

“I found a lego set, but hear this,” Ned started, leaning in on the table. It only caused Peter and MJ to lean in as well, wondering what he was about ot say.

“It’s a lego Spiderman set.” Peter nearly choked on his sandwich, he literally had no idea they were already making lego sets of him. He composed himself quickly, finishing his bite, and then cleared his throat.

“I didn’t know you could be made into a lego set only years after coming out,” Peter said, trying to play it off cool with MJ at the table. Peter was kinda put on spot with Ned’s words, he didn’t want to act too awkward. MJ still didn’t know about his spiderman thing.

He shot a glance at ned, and his smile faltered and he started talking about tomething else. He seemed to get the message. He started rambling about something else, it sounded like something about how he thought yoda’s forehead wrinkles would feel.

Peter wasn’t listening anymore, his eyes trailed to a door across the room. He zoned out a bit, not realizing that he was leaning on his hand. 

His mind wandered quite quickly.

How their limbs feel only moments after they die..

How their fingernails turn blue and so do their lips…

How cold they become….

He didn’t mean to think about that right now. But he didn’t mind it, because it would happen soon enough.

The last time the twitch..

Those weird little gasps they make before they die…

“Earth to peter! Dude??” 

Peter snapped out of his little moment, blinking harshly and looking at Ned. Both Ned and MJ were staring at him, and Peter wondered how long they had been trying to get his attention.

“Sorry,” He said softly, lowering his head awkwardly. He did that sometimes, it might just be the ADHD thing but he didn’t really mind. Even though it got in the way sometimes

“Don’t worry dude,” Ned said, before watching MJ get up out of her seat.

“Wait! Where are you going?” Peter chimed in suddenly, and MJ raised her brows. 

“School ends after lunch today.. Are you both okay? You’re acting weirder than normal.” MJ said slowly, just like she was talking to a bunch of kids. Peter chuckled nervously.

“Oh- Yeah! We knew that,” He said, shrugging like he in fact, know that. Even though neither of them did know. Peter started to get up out of his seat, and so did Ned. All he was left to do was get the rabbit in it’s cage, and go home with his aunt.

Ned went around the table, and Peter grabbed his bag from the side before swinging it over his shoulder and beginning to walk. Ned had decided to walk with him to his teachers class so he could grab the little rabbit, what was that things name.. 

“Dude you have to let me come over this break, Bun Bun is so cute.” Ned said from besides him, and peter chuckled. 

“You sound like a little girl who likes bunnies too much, it’s just a rabbit.” Peter shrugged and Ned seemed taken aback.

“Just a rabbit?? You take that back! MJ is sure that that thing can read minds. Have you seen it’s little eyes? But I’d let it,” Ned said, tilting his head a bit. “It’s still cute.”

“Whatever you say Ned.” Peter said and shrugged again, taking a turn into a class room where the rabbit was.

“I can help you carry it if you need, the cage looks big.” Ned said. Peter couldn’t help but to turn to him.

“Remember that time I caught a car? When it was flying at me?” Peter said, raising his brows. “I think I’ll be good.”

Ned made a little “Ohhh…” noise, before going over to the cage to pick the rabbit out of it. Peter watched him carefully, before smiling a bit. It was awfully cute, Ned hadn’t lied about that.

But he still had hat feeling in the back of his mind that he had the last time. And the time before. And the time before that.

“Dude, put it back. May is probably already here,” Peter said, going to grab the cage and the little box of food.

The teacher wasn’t there right now but he had left a little note for Peter, wishing him to have a good break.

“Actually.. Ned, you can carry the rabbit to the car. If that’s okay.” Peter finally said. Ned couldn’t have looked happier. 

“Of course I will, come on Mr. Bun Bun.” He said. Peter couldn’t help but to smile when he heard him talk to the black bunny like that, it was kinda cute. Just how happy he seemed to be talking to a simple little rabbit.

Peter had the cage in his hands and the other box, as Ned carried the rabbit as if it was a child. They walked in silence, apart from the little noises coming from Ned as he helf the rabbit like a baby, petting it’s back. And soon enough, they had reached the car. 

May saw him with the cage, and the got out to open the trunk for him so he could put the cage inside.

“Is it okay if I hold the rabbit on the way back? I don’t want it to be in the trunk,” Peter asked May, and she smiled sweetly. 

“Oh yeah- of course,” She said, and then went to go to ned. “Can I hold the little thing?” She asked. Peter thought to himself;

‘Jesus.’ Everybody loved that thing. It was almost like he felt bad for them all.

Ned happily handed the rabbit over to her, and she held it carefully. She looked at it, before petting it’s head. It was so soft. Peter wished he was able to feel that. He could feel the fluff on it’s body, but not what everyone else felt with the little creature.

Peter hadn’t felt things in a long time. But damn, he was good at pretending. Sometimes, he’s almost convinced himself that he does feel what he acts like. FRIDAY has almost caught his bullshit once or twice, but she didn’t say much.

After a few moments of her holding the rabbit, she handed it over to Peter and opened his door for him. “It was nice seeing you Ned, I’ll see you over break!” Aunt May said, giving him a little wave before he went off to find who was going to pick him up. Peter sat down in the passengers seat, throwing his backpack in front of his legs. He held the rabbit in his lap, it wasn’t moving much. It looked sleepy. So Peter brought a hand up to pet it gently.

Once may had gone into the car, she shut her door and started to drive. Peter couldn’t wait to ask.  
“I have to show this bunny to Mr. Stark. Or Pepper, either one. They seem like they need to see it. Could I bring it out next time I go to the tower?” Peter started to ramble.

May widened her eyes. “Calm down Peter! Yes, we can show Tony the bunny. Just not right now, give it a second. You gotta let.. What’s his name,” May rambled.

“It’s Bun Bun.” Peter said.

“You gotta let Bun Bun calm down a bit first, he must be stressed.”

“Fine.. okay, fine. I’ll give it a bit, but I reaaaally want to show Mr. Stark.” Peter drew out.

May smiled. “You can, I’m sure he’ll love it. But let it de-stress.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I hope you liked the first chapter, the second one should be up soon. I don't have a schedule at all so it might take a while.  
> Have a great day!


End file.
